


All Your Kisses

by homelessharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, at least in terms of timing and professions, blowjob, harry gets his throat fucked OOPS, hazoff - Freeform, kisses and boyfriendy boyfriends, like ridiculously stupidly fluffy fluff at points, the boys aren't in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelessharold/pseuds/homelessharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 kisses Jeff wants and 12 kisses Harry gives him</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK OK I've never written anything before (like posted) soooo this is all new. But basically it was originally a text fic so keep an open mind and hopefully you'll like it! 
> 
> This entire thing was written and would not otherwise have existed if it wasn't for Lauren :*** 
> 
> Come find us on tumblr | harrythehobo (me) and harrygilmore (lauren) | and say hi :)

Goodmorning Kisses

 

It's really fucking early and really fucking bright and Jeff has no idea why he's awake, until he realises there's a lump on him...and the lump is moving.

It takes several moments and slight struggle but eventually, a face pops over the top of the duvet that's gone all puffy around Jeff's face, a sleepy but bright-eyed Harry peering down at him with his dimples on display. Jeff immediately smiles back without even realising.

He's not sure if that's the effect Harry has on people, or if it's just the effect he has on Jeff.

Jeff scrubs a hand roughly down his face to wake himself up when Harry, still on all fours leaning over Jeff like a big kitten, makes a noise in the back of his throat. Jeff moves his hand down and looks up at him just before Harry presses his warm lips softly against Jeff's. He stays for a moment, lips against lips, before pulling back with a smile and a softly spoken, "good morning."

Jeff smiles back and rubs a hand up Harry's arm, before pulling him back down with a hand on the back of his neck for another kiss. 

Bumping his nose against Harry's he murmurs, "I want all your good morning kisses," against his lips. 

Harry smiles against him, "they're only good because of you."

 

******  
  
  
Goodnight Kisses

 

"Harry! Fucking- just- go to sleep!"

"My phone went off! What if it was something important?" 

"Harry, that noise was a twitter notification, how important was it gonna be?" 

"You said that last time and it was Mick Jagger, so I think we're going to give you a little ban on the twitter importance chimes thanks."

Jeff has to go silent at that, because, well, Harry has a point. although..."we were skyping then, that's different. It's 2am now and I want to cuddle." The room is back to darkness as Harry locks his phone and shuffles up against Jeff's side, drapping an arm low over Jeff's stomach and lying his head just under his shoulder. 

"Awwww, needy baby wants to cuddle." 

"You're a little shit, Styles," Jeff replies with a pinch to Harry's arm, which makes Harry laugh and pull back a bit.

"Oi! Watch yourself!" but he's moving up and Jeff smirks.

"Or what?" he asks as Harry's leaning closer and closer.

"Or I won't kiss you goodnight," he says quickly and starts to pull back with a giggle, but Jeff's hand flies to the back of his neck and brings him back in.

"I want my goodnight kiss."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Jeff breathes out, leaning up to kiss him softly, capturing Harry's top lip between his, before resting his forehead against Harry's. "I want all your good night kisses." 

He can feel Harry's smile even though he can't really see it and he can definitely feel Harry's breath as he whispers back, "you're all my goodnights."  
  


******

  
Happy Kisses

 

Harry's doing laps of the pool and Jeff's reading the paper on one of the pool lounges (or he claims to be, really he's just watching Harry's body slice through the water smoothly and trying not to get hard) when the house phone starts ringing.  Jeff doesn't move though, eyes still skimming the pages disinterestedly when Harry pipes up.  
Jeff looks over the paper to see Harry has propped himself up against the side of the pool, leaning on his elbows and looking at Jeff with a cute cocked head. 

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asks, and Jeff looks over in the general direction of the open door but shrugs.

"No." 

Harry frowns. "Why not? What if it's important?"  

Jeff tries not to laugh because Harry seems so cautious and gets out, "it's not important, baby. Don't worry," and with that, he goes back to reading. 

It takes a couple of minutes, but he realizes Harry still hasn't started swimming again, so he looks down, and sure enough, Harry's still got a cute little frown on his cute little face, so Jeff sighs and puts the paper down and shuffles over to the edge of the pool, sitting down in front of Harry and sandwiching him between his now-submerged legs.

"What's wrong baby?"

Harry looks up, "you took today off at the last minute. We're not even doing anything. Like. I know I asked, but. I don't want you to get in trouble." He looks so concerned Jeff might be having a hard time breathing as he settles his hands on Harry's shoulders and tilts his chin up. 

"I'm not taking off any time that would damage my career, or my clients careers. I'm not taking any time off I can't afford to. I'm not taking any time off I don't want to. I'd rather do nothing with you than do something with anyone else in the world, ok?" by the time he's finished, Harry's blushing and dimpling and pressing a kiss to Jeff's thigh. 

"Harry," Jeff says, waiting until Harry looks back up at him. "Are you alright? Are you happy?" and before he can process what's happening Harry's lifting himself out of the pool and resting his wet hands on Jeff's shoulders and leaning in and pressing his equally wet mouth to Jeff's. 

"I have never been happier. You're the best thing in my life, and that's not because everything else is shit, that's just because you're that amazing. You make me want to smile and laugh every day, you know that?" he got out in between incessant kisses; quick, wet pecks causing Jeff to laugh at his desperation to both talk and kiss. 

He lets himself lean into it for a few moments, smiles at the feeling of Harry's quick warm tongue flitting around his mouth, before pulling back and cupping Harry's cheek. "I want all your happy kisses," he murmurs, wiping his thumb across Harry's cheek. 

Harry melts into his hand and looks him straight in the eye as he answers simply, "you make them."  
  


******

  
Kisses to Taste Your Chapstick

 

"Hey, babe," Jeff looked up as Harry called out, dropping his keys into the little kitten shaped bowl Harry had insisted they buy by the door, and making his way into the kitchen where Harry had called from. 

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked when he walked into the room. 

Harry was sitting shirtless on the counter with his legs hanging down and scrolling through his phone with a lollipop in his mouth. 

"It was fun. Liam's in LA, so we had lunch. Was good to see him," Harry answers, putting his phone down next to him and smiling as he looks up at Jeff.

"You could've invited him here you know, babe. It's as much mine as it is yours," Jeff replies as he comes to stand in between Harry's legs and settles his hands on his thighs. 

"Mmmm," is all Harry says, leaning forward and meeting Jeff in a quick kiss. "How was work?" 

Jeff nods in reply, his forehead against Harry's. "It was okay, no meetings, so just paper work for the most part," he says with another kiss. 

"You sound so enthused," Harry smiles against Jeff's lips, squeezing in another two pecks before Jeff moans a little and parts his mouth, tongue darting out to lick over Harry's lips before biting down gently. Harry giggles slightly at the tickle but rolls with it, until Jeff's pulling away and he can wipe away the excess spit and ask, "what was that for?" 

Jeff just smiles as he eyes Harry's mouth again. "Strawberry." 

Harry stops for a second, confused, before catching what Jeff means. "Raspberry," he corrects, knocking his foot against Jeff's thigh with a smirk. 

"Well I guess I'll just have to taste again," Jeff replies, leaning in.

Harry laughs again, getting out a mocking, "I want all your kisses to taste my Chapstick!" before Jeff's lips touch his.

Jeff laughs and pinches his thigh with a muttered "nerd," before obscenely licking his way  around a giggling and squirming Harry's mouth. "Hmm you're right, definitely not strawberry." 

  
******

  
Kisses Because You're Cute

 

Harry's cooking some fancy dish ("it's not fancy Jeff, it's vegetable curry" "there are 8 different condiments on my kitchen counter to make that sauce, it's fancy") and refuses to let Jeff back in the kitchen because he apparently 'mocked' Harry's preferred music choice while cooking (it's Shania twain alright, it's fucking ridiculous, but it doesn't mean he was making fun of him....that much). 

Now Jeff's standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Harry flit around in a yellow apron he'd stored last time somewhere in Jeff's house with the top of his curls pulled into a bun. He's barefoot and wearing one of Jeff's white t shirts and a pair of baggy shorts and he's frowning down at the recipe with his hand on his hip and Jeff thinks he's going to pass out. 

How he managed to get this adorable 20 year old that was both insanely sexy and also a complete egg was beyond him, but he was going to enjoy it for however long he was allowed to have it. 

His eyes followed Harry as he made his way from cupboard to cupboard, then to the fridge, then to the counter, then back to the fridge, back to the counter, to the stove, to the counter, a quick "shit!" and right back to the stove, a groan and back to the cupboard, all with a thousand different facial expressions.  
It took about 40 minutes, and Jeff had been watching him the whole time, growing more and more amazed at how adorable he is when he's in the kitchen. 

Harry had told him before they even got together how much he enjoyed cooking, and how it'd been a strong interest of his but he'd had to let to sit back for the past few years due to lack of time in his days. He'd mentioned how excited he was looking forward to getting back into it over his break, and once he'd started staying with Jeff, he'd done just that. 

He ordered cookbooks online and then went out and bought more, he went shopping and bought the most random assortments of ingredients and fruit and vegetables Jeff had never heard of (who knew there were purple potatoes?) and spent a fortune on every imaginable cooking appliance. He kitted himself out and cooked enough for an army every night, and Jeff loved every second of it. 

Sure, he'd missed the food when Harry had gone back for rehearsals, but he'd mainly missed this. The watching-Harry-do-his-thing. Watching him get so zoned into one task and put so much effort into being successful at it (and he always was). 

Eventually, after he'd plated up the two dishes and set them on the table on either side of the two candles he'd set up, Harry stepped back and sighed a sound of pure content. His face had that little smile he got when he felt proud of something, a secret smile he never let completely take over his face. It only showed a hint of dimple but it was one Jeff's favorites.

He waited until Harry pulled off the apron and reached up to undo his bun, letting his hair fall and settle around his face. 

"You can come in now," he said in a normal voice, not looking over towards Jeff at all. 

"How did you know I was here?" Jeff asked with a furrowed brow as he stepped in and made his way over to Harry, who was now laughing. 

"Just because I don't acknowledge you, doesn't mean I don't know you're there," he finished as he turned around with a smile. 

Jeff hummed his reply as he came to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Harry settled his around Jeff's neck, "you were there for an hour." 

Jeff just shrugged and squeezed his arms a little. "Forty minutes. And I wanted to watch. You're cute when you cook," he said as Harry scrunched up his nose. Jeff leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Harry's, in no rush to take it further before pulling back. 

"Mmm, kisses because I'm cute?" Harry asked with his eyes still closed as Jeff pulled away. 

"My favorite. I want all the kisses-because-you're-cute," Jeff answered as Harry dropped his hands and they made their way to the table.

"I'm very alright with that," Harry smiled.  
  


******

  
Kisses Because I Like You

 

The music is loud and Jeff can feel the bass in his bones, but most importantly, he can feel Harry's ass grinding against his already hard cock and he can feel the soft skin beneath his hands as he squeezes Harry's hips, his fingers stretching and slipping under Harry's sinful sheer black button down. 

Harry's head is thrown back against Jeff's shoulder as Jeff mouths against his throat, sucking bruise after bruise into the pale skin and making sure that when Harry goes back to work, everyone knows he's taken. If Harry's obscene bulge is anything to go by, he's loving every second of it. 

They grind for a few more minutes before Harry's twisting in his arms, pressing their chests together and burrowing his head against Jeff's neck as Jeff steadily lowers his hands until he's cupping Harry's ass and Harry's whining so close to his ear he can hear it over everything else. 

Harry's hips shift a little and their clothed cocks touch and Jeff has to suppress a moan at Harry's helpless whimper, but he keeps grinding and Harry keeps making filthy noises in his ear until it's been 15 minutes and a heavy Lana del Rey remix comes on and Jeff knows the jig is up when Harry's head lifts away from his neck, because if there's anything that gets Harry on his knees, it's Lana and the opportunity to live out some of his exhibitionism (which, being as famous as he is, isn't that often). 

Before he can think about it anymore, Harry's teeth are biting on his earlobe and his breath is hot in his ear as he whispers "daddy," and then Jeff's clutching his hand and dragging him through the club (normally he'd be very anti PDAs, for Harry's careers' sake, but this is a particularly exclusive bar and Harry Styles being gay would probably be the least scandalous thing to come out of here, so there's zero incentive for any of the clientele to even try, lest their own dirty laundry get aired). 

When they get to the bathrooms there's a guard who proceeds to look them up and down, before nodding and gesturing to the door. Jeff thanks him with a nod, even while Harry's melting into his side and unashamedly palming himself. 

Jeff's never dated guys before, but he's pretty sure he's hit the jackpot with this 20 year old sex kitten. If ever there was a boy to make men doubt their sexuality, it was Harry Styles, and that was clothed and in a professional environment. Put him in a lace thong and leave his hair out while he's sucking a lollipop and you'll sign up to be the sixth member of The Village People. 

Once they're in the clearly empty bathroom, Jeff presses Harry up against the wall (a little rough, but that's how Harry likes it) and grinds his hips down as Harry lets out an obscene moan and a " _daddy, **please**_." 

Jeff smirks as he steps back and undoes his jeans, pulling his boxers down before letting his ridiculously hard cock out. "Have at it, baby," is all he says and Harry's sinking to his knees with burning desire in his eyes as he presses his lips to Jeff's tip softly before looking up at him. He always needs to double check permission. 

Jeff cards a hand through his hair as Harry's mouth opens and takes in his head, suckling obscenely. He mouths his way along his shaft for a few moments before pulling back for a deep breath and taking down just over half of Jeff's cock in one go. Jeff feels himself hit the back of Harry's throat, feels the wet heat of Harry's perfect mouth, feels Harry's dirty hum vibrate through his dick. His hand tightens in Harry's hair for a moment and Harry falters, eyes going glassy as he looks up with a question, so Jeff lets him pull off. 

"What's up, baby?" he asks, trying not to come at the sight of spit and precome dripping down Harry's chin.  Harry presses a few kisses to his thigh before gently licking along Jeff's slit. 

"Please fuck my throat, daddy?" he asks with wide eyes and a blush high on his cheeks, one hand still wrapped tight around the base of Jeff's cock. 

Jeff manages a nod and a "yeah, ok, baby," before slipping his fingers back into Harry's hair and finding a nice grip. 

Harry's lips part on instinct as Jeff brings his cock up to run it over them before shoving himself into Harry's mouth without warning. He hits the back of his throat again before Harry's had time to adjust, and he stutters a little, eyes watering, but moaning all the same as he swallows and takes more of Jeff in. 

Jeff begins shallow thrusts, never completely pulling out, so Harry's breathing hard through his nose and a few tears have slipped through his squeezed-closed eyes. His hand tightens in Harry's hair when Harry starts humming again and Jeff starts to pull himself out more each thrust until he's literally fucking Harry's throat, Harry's lips stretched around his cock and Jeff's hand twisting roughly in his hair. 

Harry's been on his cock enough to know when Jeff's close to coming and a few minutes later he opens his watery eyes and brings a hand up to point at his face, as much of a message as he can get across at this point, but successful all the same. 

Jeff lets himself slide along Harry's throat a few more times before he pulls out completely, coming instantly at the sight of Harry slumping forward a bit, lips puffy and tear tracks on his face.

His come hits him squarely on the cheek and corner of his mouth before he's done, and Jeff's panting as he props a hand up on the wall behind Harry. 

"Fuck," he mutters before looking down at Harry, who has managed to clean up most of Jeff's come onto one of his ridiculously large fingers, and he looks up at Jeff as he sucks it into  his mouth, making sure to moan a little.  
" _Fuck_ ," Jeff repeats, this time with a slight laugh as he leans back and tucks his dick back into his pants. Harry pouts when he loses visual and he pulls his finger out with a pop. 

"Made a mess," he croaks and **_fuck_**.

His voice is ruined. If Jeff didn't know Harry had had enough experience with fixing his throat up from a thorough fucking before, he'd be worried about tour starting in a few days. 

As it is, the sound really just makes him want to come again.

It isn't until Harry gestures to his crotch he understands what he meant. 

There's a massive wet spot on Harry's jeans, and his boner has since disappeared.  
"Mess," Harry repeats and this time Jeff looks at him with a smirk and reaches a hand out to help him up. He knows Harry's not really under, knows they didn't let it get that far. Jeff may enjoy a dancefloor grind or bathroom throatfucking, but he would never actually put Harry in such a vulnerable position. 

"Silly baby," he murmurs anyway, tucking a curl behind his ear. "Get too excited, huh?" he asks and Harry laughs, whacking his hand against Jeff's arm. 

"It's an experience, alright, don't mock me," he says, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

"Mmmm, try it from my end," Jeff answers before adding on, "anyway, let's get you home. That can't be too comfortable," and he pulls back and pats Harry's bum, but Harry's just looking at him with this slight smile on his face before he's leaning forward and kissing him again, slower this time. 

"Mmmm, what was that for?" 

"Kisses," is all Harry answers and Jeff laughs, "kisses why?" 

Harry smiles at him, touching an index finger to Jeff's cheek where he claims a dimple exists (it doesn't).

"Kisses because I like you." 

Jeff smiles and brings his hand down to Harry's. "I want all of those ones." 

Harry pokes his tongue out as he laces their fingers, "you can have them."  
  


******

  
Kisses Because I'm Proud of You

 

Jeff's stunned as he presses the disconnect on the conference speaker, and he scrubs his hands down his face trying to comprehend what just happened.  
He just got one of the biggest clients on their roster. 

It was a client that had been with CAA for over a decade, but their agent was retiring and they weren't looking to resign anywhere else. They entrusted their current agent to make the call. 

It was a tough decision, and there had been a lot of potential agents, and the past couple of weeks had been tense. 

Jeff had all but accepted he wouldn't be chosen though, well aware that his sudden cashing in of built up vacation days (all coinciding with the arrival of his boyfriend after weeks away on tour, but no one needed to know that part) not making him appear ideal. He'd gotten the call from his assistant that one of the senior members had been looking for him that morning and had actually worried his time in general was up. 

Now it's 2pm that afternoon and he's just gotten off a conference call with the VP, the dream client and their retiring agent. He'd been picked. 

Jeff was still in stunned silence, just looking at the phone in his office, when his chair was spun around and Harry slid onto his lap, daintily slipping his freshly shaved legs (it was a thing of his) over the arms of Jeff's chair and winding his arms around his neck. 

He was only wearing a pair of tiny tight boxers that displayed his Brasil tattoo and one of Jeff's too-big shirts with his hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was a vision though, no matter what he was (or wasn't, especially wasn't) wearing. Jeff brought his hands to rest on Harry's smooth thighs and smiled up at his boy with a sigh. Harry smiled back down at him before rubbing his nose against Jeff's. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby," he murmured against Jeff's lips before softly pecking them a few times. 

"I want all your pride kisses, H," he said with a kiss to Harry's cheek and Harry smiled softly at him, trailing his index finger along Jeff's jaw.

"They're all for you."  
  
  


******

 

Kisses Just Because

 

They're at dinner at the Azoff's house, just Irving and Shelli with Anne and Robin and themselves, and there's voices everywhere and the clinking of cutlery and glasses and plates and there's laughter and bright eyes and big smiles and pink cheeks on everyone at the table, and Jeff's got his hand on Harry's thigh while Harry's talking to Robin and Irving about something that happened backstage when a crew member got caught letting fans through, and Jeff's listening as Anne recounts Gemma's graduation and Shelli chimes in with tales of Jeff's and it's a picture perfect second, a crystal clear snapshot of the exact moment Jeff realises how big this is. 

This is family. This is their future. This is Harry and Jeff buying a house together and spending time with their families together and consulting the other on their plans and talking about their feelings. 

This is Jeff and Harry letting each other into their lives and hearts in a way so many people neglect to do. This Jeff and Harry silently letting the other know they're in their heart. 

This is Jeff and Harry talking about cars they're considering and doctors appointments and belly aches and shit colleagues and tv reviews and upcoming gigs they might like and what cake Harry was thinking of making and what Cam was telling Jeff about the other day and that golf weekend Irving was thinking of and that charity walk Anne was doing and. 

And this was it. This was the crunch. This was the, "I want you, you want me, let's do this." 

It hits Jeff, that this is the moment he's going to look back on in years, the moment they stopped being Jeff and Harry and started being _Jeff &Harry_. 

He zones back in just as Irving offers Robin a cigar and Anne insists on helping Shelli with the plates and dessert. Within 30 seconds of each other, the room is empty except for Harry and himself and he's still a little stunned so he doesn't look up until Harry's snapped his fingers a few times in front of his face. 

Harry's frowning and his eyes are concerned as he settles his hand on top the one Jeff still has on his thigh. "You okay, babe?" he asks, and Jeff just looks at him before feeling a smile slowly stretch over his face. 

"Yeah," he breathes out. 

"Yeah?" Harry's still looking concerned, so Jeff flips the hand on his leg up and tangles their fingers together quickly, giving them as squeeze as he smiles bigger and nods.

"Yeah, H." 

That seems to make Harry's doubt drop, because now he's smiling back at Jeff and his eyes are shiny and bright.  
"This is going so well! I mean, I know they've met and love you, so I figured it'd be fine with your parents, but. You know." 

Yeah. Jeff does know. 

It was the same for him; he obviously knew his parents loved Harry, but it was amazing to see how much they loved the people who loved Harry too. 

It was amazing and Jeff felt a little emotional all of a sudden but he knew he had to say it. 

"Harry, I'm," and he really didn't mean to pause but now Harry's looking at him a little worriedly again so he has to push through. "I'm all in. With you. This. I...I want it. All. I want you." 

Harry's silent for a moment, eyes wide but still shining as he finally breaks the state and leans over, closing the gap until his lips are pressed against Jeff's and he's sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

They don't go further and they pull away after a moment, but it was still everything needed for the moment. 

"What was that for?" Jeff asked cockily, but Harry didn't respond with anything other than sincerity as he shrugged.

"Just because." 

Jeff squeezed his hand again, "I want all your just because kisses," and Harry smiled at him with a painfully soft look as he brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Jeff's.

"You are my just because."  
  


******

  
Sleepy Kisses

 

"Babe?"

"Mmm?"

"Harry, baby, c'mon, let's get you to bed."

"No! 'M watching the movie!" 

"Harry, you're falling asleep."

"You're playing with my hair." 

Jeff immediately drops his hand from Harry's hair and smirks when he sees Harry pout.

"That didn't mean stop playing with it," he murmurs grumpily and Jeff has to stifle a laugh. 

They're sitting in the lounge room watching a movie and Harry's lying across the couch with his head in Jeff's lap falling asleep because the idiot got up at 6am on a Sunday to go for a run, and then a swim, and then make breakfast, and then read the paper, and then skype his family, and then make lunch, and then give Jeff a blowjob, and then demand they watch some Katherine Heigl movie he'd been 'dying' to see. 

Well, now it's an hour into one of the shittest movies Jeff's ever sat through and Harry's eyes have been steadily dropping for the past 20 minutes. 

But one thing Harry Styles is not, is persuadable. 

Jeff's seriously considering whipping out the daddy card to just get him to go take a nap already. He pats Harry's hip instead and pushes his knees up a little to jolt him. "Harry, baby, up you get." 

"Noooo," he gets back in return, a moan pressed into his leg in reluctance to move. 

"Harry, come on, we can watch it later."

"I don't want to watch it later, I want to watch it now!"

"Well then why aren't you watching it?"

"I am!"

"Harry, stop. You're tired. I'm not working tomorrow, we'll put it back on later."

" _Please_ ," Harry quietly says, and it makes Jeff pause. There was something behind that.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

It takes a moment, but eventually Harry sighs and rolls over so his body's facing the back of the couch and he's looking up at Jeff with almost teary eyes.

"I leave soon and just," he sniffs a little and rubs his nose before continuing. "I don't want to waste the time left. I want to cook for you and touch you and watch movies with you."

"Harry-"

"No, don't say it'll all be fine. I'm not worried about it not being fine, I know it will. I'm not _worried_ about anything. But I know I'll miss you and I know it'll suck and I know I'm just going to think of the things we didn't get to do, so I want to make sure we do them while we can, you know?"

Jeff does know.

It's the reason he's cashed in so much of his vacation time and found ways to work at home whenever possible (which he normally _hates_ doing. He's a firm believer in keeping your work and home environment separate, but he's an even firmer believer in keeping himself in _Harry's_ environment at all times).

"Yeah baby. I know." He's started stroking Harry's hair again and Harry leans forward to press a kiss to his shirt over his belly.  
"So you really want to watch the movie?" he asks after a moment, and Harry giggles.

"No. I really fucking want to take a nap."

Jeff pulls on a curl and Harry makes a sound of mock outrage before he's standing up and stretching, and Jeff just watches him for a moment.

His limbs are so long, and when he's not in danger of tripping, he's quite graceful.

"Are you gonna come?" he asks, offering a hand out to him.

Jeff takes it and stands up nodding, and they make their way down to their bedroom with their hands linked until they collapse onto the mattress, Harry on his stomach and Jeff on his back.

Harry turns his head so he's watching Jeff for a moment before leaning over and kissing him, soft and warm and gentle, his fingers grazing Jeff's jaw before he pulls away.  
"'m sleepy," he says through a yawn.

Jeff grabs his hand and places a kiss to his palm, softly murmuring, "I want all your sleepy kisses," against it, and Harry's watching him with a grin.

"Good, because you make me very sleepy."

Jeff smacks his butt with an "Oi!" and Harry giggles as he lifts himself up and dives under the covers.

Jeff kicks off his socks and climbs under right behind him, curling himself impossibly tight against Harry's back and placing a few kisses to his bare shoulder. Harry hums contentedly and Jeff presses a few more lingering kisses before settling his cheek against the top of Harry's head.

"I love you," he whispers, dropping another kiss into Harry's curls, and Harry's already sleep, but he knows.

  
******

  
Middle of the Night Kisses

  
Jeff woke up with a start with his heart was racing and no idea what was going on. His eyes were bleary but the room was dark and he didn't know why he'd woken up....until he was kicked in the shin. Hard. 

"Fuck!" he whispered, pulling his leg up and cradling it in his hands before looking over at the body next to his. 

Harry was thrashing around, looking like a fish on dry land, and if his shin wasn't aching he'd probably laugh and video it.

As it was, he still had to suppress a chuckle as he reached over and flicked Harry's elbow. Sleeping Harry hissed and pulled his arm to his body so quickly he started to roll off the bed, Jeff only just managing to reach out and grab his arm and yank him back to safety in time. The jolt woke Harry up, eyes wide, hair wild and hands splayed on the mattress either side of him. He looked like a maniac.

"What's going on?" His voice was rough and he sounded like he'd chain smoked a deck of smokes, which only made Jeff laugh harder. Eventually Harry's sleepy kitten frown got to him and he raised his shin in response.

"Domestic violence," was all he said, but at Harry's confused face he added, "but don't worry, I got you back," gesturing to Harry's elbow. Harry glanced down at it before looking back to Jeff, eyeing him like he was on crack. Jeff sighed through a smile and slid back under the covers, reaching over and pulling Harry across the mattress to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just an over active dream, babe. We're good." He could barely see Harry nod, but he could feel him as he brought his face up to Jeff's. 

"I," he whispered, almost inaudibly while pressing a soft kiss on one cheek, "love," with a kiss to the other, "you," he finished with a light peck to Jeff's lips, warm and gentle, before settling down onto his arm. "Sorry, by the way. For the abuse," he murmured nonchalantly, causing Jeff to laugh again and press a kiss to his hair.

"I want all your middle of the night kisses, babe. Even if they come with appetizer of pain."

He felt Harry's smirk against his skin as he burrowed in closer. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  


******

  
Randomly Wake Up and Look at You and Thinking You're the Best Person Ever Kisses

 

Jeff woke up to a warm hand settling against his stomach, pushing up the hem of his shirt and he looked next to him to see Harry propping himself up on one elbow and watching Jeff's face. His hair was out and long, grazing his shoulder, and the moonlight was making his skin glow ("I'm not _that_ pale" "you are" "I'm NOT" "you're my English rose, sorry babe" "fine. you're my Californian leather boot"). Jeff could barely see his face, but he could tell he'd just woken up from his sleepy eyes. 

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep. Harry glanced past him to read the time before looking back.

"4:03am." 

Jeff winced and Harry scratched his nails lightly on his belly.

"You alright, baby?" he asked, and Harry nodded before speaking. 

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered into the quiet and Jeff stopped for a second before asking. 

"Why? Are you sure you're fine? Bad dream?" He turned on his side quickly so they were face to face. Harry smiled and slid his hand, still under Jeff's shirt, around to his back and scratched softly again. Jeff couldn't believe he was actually dating a kitten. 

"Yeah, everything's fine, promise. Just want to kiss you," he answers quietly while moving forward, until he's pressing his lips against Jeff's, softly at first and with no intent. He eventually slides his tongue out and licks gently at Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff brings a hand up to the back of his neck as he slips his tongue inside Harry's mouth, working it slowly around, tasting lazily. They both pull back after a moment and Harry smiles, soft and happy. 

"Thank you," he whispers, settling back down on Jeff's chest while Jeff tangles his fingers in Harry's hair and looks up to the ceiling.

"I want all your randomly wake up and want you kisses, Hersh." 

He feels Harry smile against his chest before he presses a quick kiss there. "You've got them."

  
  
******

  
  
Movie Theater Kisses

  
  
"Kiss me." 

"Harry." 

"Jeff." 

"Harry, we're in public." 

"Jeff, we're in a movie theater." 

"Harry, you're a celebrity." 

"Jeff, you're my boyfriend." 

"Harry." 

"Jeff." 

"No." 

"Why?"

"You know why." 

"I don't know why." 

"Well then I guess you're gonna be confused for a while, because I'm not telling you."

"Please. Just a kiss."

"Harry. They could be looking."

"They're not." 

"How do you know?" 

"I fucking don't, alright? But I want to touch you and if you don't let me kiss you I'm going to undo your pants and blow you." 

"Harry."

"Jeff, I swear to god I'm going to tweet that you came on my face three times last night."

"What? It was only once!"

"Twitter doesn't know that."

"Twitter's not _going_ to know that."

"Kiss me."

"Harry, please. This isn't for my benefit." 

"It's a fucking kiss. We're in a movie theater. If anyone sees anything, which they won't, we'll just say I was whispering." 

"Into my mouth?"

"It's worked before."

"Baby, please just wait." 

"Do you just not want to kiss me?"

"Harry, you know that's not it."

"Do I? Because we're in the back row of a dark movie theater watching a romantic comedy and you refuse to kiss me for even a second."

"It's never a second."

"Don't change the subject. You don't want to kiss me, I get it. I'm hideous. I should wear a sack on my head. I'm a beast."

"You're dramatic."

"OH, so now I'm dramatic."

"You've always been dramatic." 

"God. I'm ugly, I'm dramatic. Why do you even date me?" 

"Cute butt."

"Would you kiss my butt?"

"Now that I _did_ do last night."

"So I can tweet about that?"

"No." 

"Jeff-"

Rolling his eyes so hard it actually hurts a little, Jeff slams his drink back into the holder and leans over, grabbing Harry's neck and slamming their lips together, and he can feel Harry's triumphant smile melt as he pushes his tongue into his mouth. He slides his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth, brushing his tongue gently against Harry's and earning a little moan. He keeps his hand resting on Harry's throat, moving his thumb up to rub along his jaw while he works their mouths together. He lets it go on for a good two minutes, making sure they're both breathless before pulling away.

"I want all your cinema kisses," he breathes out quietly. Harry's eyes are little unfocused and Jeff can see his lips are swollen a tad even in the dark light. 

"God, you're so needy," he exhales, just as worn out. He turns to face the screen and Jeff tries not to smile at his little act. "Shut up and let me watch the movie."

  
Five minutes later Jeff feels hot breath on his ear when Harry leans in to whisper, "they're yours. Just like me."  
  



End file.
